Angry Birds VS Team Sonic Boom
Angry Birds VS Team Sonic Boom is a team-on-team based Death Battle by Withersoul 235, and the finale of Season 1. Angry Birds (*Cues: Angry Birds Epic Boss Music) Wiz: One day in 2009, a new game took over the world: Angry Birds ! Boomstick: It was so popular it spawned an enormous media franchise, encompassing, like, everything ! You name it ! Wiz: The original concept was for the birds to launch themselves into structures of egg-stealing swines with a catapult. Boomstick: But now they've done so much more ! Racing, roleplaying, puzzling, doing sh*t... Wiz: Red is the leader of the flock. He can smash through things easily. Red's Arsenal *Hammers *Swords *Lightsaber *Podracer *Space mask **Can zoom in **Can lock onto targets *Power-Ups **Homing Bird **Birdquake **Samba Bird **Pig Puffer **King Sling **TNT Drop Red's Abilities *Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability *Can home in onto enemies *Can shoot red soundwaves just by yelling Red's Feats and Flaws *(+)Whenever the birds are defeated, he runs over to Pig City, tears it apart and comes with the Eggs and without a scratch within a f*cking matter of seconds *(+)Has over six years of fighting expierence *(+)Can somehow breathe in space *(+)Defeated the Eggbots, Prince Porky and Wizpig *(+)Defeated pirates, mages and wizards *(-)Loses his temper easily, causing him to go less controllable *(-)Simple-minded in Ultra Magnus mode *(-)Rage Chili takes a while to fully charge *(-)Works better with a team Boomstick: Yeah, he's pretty strong, considering he can break through glass, wood, stone and sh*t... Wiz: Chuck is the speedy mage of the group. Chuck's Arsenal *Blaster *Upgraded Blaster *Laser Mask *Headband **Allows Chuck to distort the flow of time Chuck's Abilities *Super speed **Faster than lightning **Can slow down and/or stop time **Average speed: 160 km/h *Magic **Sour Rain **Lightning **Electricity Shield **Can power up other birds *Can home in on enemies Chuck's Feats and Flaws *(+)Fast as hell *(+)Excellent magic *(+)Can manipulate time to a slight extent *(-)Overestimates himself *(-)Thinks about one hundred things at the same time. *(-)Crazy at times Boomstick: He can cast tons of spells to attack enemies with. His top speed can even warp time ! That's one hell of a bird ! Wiz: Chuck's blaster is capable of firing both red shots and blue shots. It can even fire three at once. Boomstick: The cutest birds of the group are The Blues, AKA Jim, Jay and Jake. They're just kids... but also OP as f*ck. The Blues' Arsenal *Various everyday items *Miniature slingshots *Bow and arrow *Itching powder *Explosives *Sticky goo *Smoke bombs The Blues' Abilities *Fusing into one bird *Splitting in three The Blues' Feats and Flaws *(+)Three times as dangerous *(+)Can smash through wood *(+)Annoying attacks that remove remove helpful effects *(+)Incredibly intelligent *(-)Young and inexperienced *(-)Still just children Wiz: They use practically EVERYTHING they can find as weapons. They also have the ability to fuse into one bird and split in three. Boomstick: And now for Bomb, who can blow up at will. Bomb's Abilities *Explosion Manipulation *Shockwave Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Psychokinesis *Telekinesis Bomb's Arsenal *Lightsaber *Punching Glove *Remote Cannon *Revolver *Hook *Vehicles **Boat **Submarine **Various other vehicles Bomb's Feats and Flaws *(+)OP as hell *(+)Can smash through stone *(+)Very strong physically *(+)Can make other birds stronger using magic *(-)Inevitably detonates when pissed off or whenever he has hiccups *(-)Explosions can damage other birds *(-)Psychokinetic and telekinetic powers are rather limited Wiz: Bomb is very powerful, able to damage undamaged stone. He can even blast a shockwave of electricity. Boomstick: And now we have Matilda, the mother of the Blues. Matilda's Abilities *Sh*tting implosive eggs *Shooting fireballs out of her butt *Creating a healing shield *Healing *Plant Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Cooking skills ?.... Maybe ?... Matilda's Feats and Flaws *(+)Tons of healing abilities *(+)Implosives are very powerful *(-)Bossy *(-)Easily offended Wiz: And now for the other birds. Hal is a green bird that can turn direction in mid-air and launch himself like a boomerang. ...That's it ? Boomstick: Yep, that's all he can do. Wiz: Bubbles can inflate and deflate himself, while Stella blows bubbles, bounces of walls and creates small explosions. Silver is a bird that can loop in midair and crash downwards. Boomstick: Several of the birds can also control robots. The Blues can turn into Prowl and Bluestreak, Chuck into Bumblebee, Bubbles into Jazz, Hal into Grimlock, etc... at least there's ONE more thing Hal can do. The Ice Bird can manipulate ice, which is handy. Wiz: And now for the strongest birds. Terence never speaks, but he can break anything and apparently teleport. Boomstick: He even has a superhero persona, named Wingman ! And lastly, there's the Mighty Creatures. They can be summoned by various items. A basketball can summon the Philadelphia Eagle, which speeds forward. The fish summons the Mighty Dragon, and the sardines... man, deadly they are. They can summon the Mighty Eagle, which crashes down onto the level and spins out, and the Space Eagle, which warps in and obliterates stuff. Lastly, the birds have a few spells up their sleeve. They can make ducks rain down, freeze it all, set sh*t on fire and inflate enemies ! Wiz: The Angry Birds are really potent and versatile, and are not to be messed with. Red, Chuck and The Blues are seen attacking the Pigs in Angry Birds Epic. Team Sonic Boom (*Cues: Sonic Colours Main Menu Theme) Boomstick: One day, SEGA decided to reboot the Sonic series in a... more comedic fashion. Ugh ! ''' Wiz: And with it came a horrid videogame... the infamous Rise of Lyric... dear lord. '''Boomstick: Here, Team Sonic is a little different. They have the addition of Sticks the Badger. ' ' Wiz: Sticks is born for the wild. She despises technology, is an expert survivalist and primarily attacks with boomerangs. Boomstick: Sticks is... let's say, antisocial for the least. The rest of the team are the only people she really has a bond with, except for Buster, her pet robotic dog. Sadly, he won't be able to see her in fight considering he's outside help. Wiz: All team members have a Fire Mode and Ice Mode. They develop them in fiery or icy auras, that allow them to manipulate the environment. Boomstick: Sonic's speed allows him to create fire and whirlwinds. Knuckles is so strong that his punches cause volcanic eruptions. Wiz: Amy is armed with a giant hammer, while Tails fights with a Laser Blaster and various inventions. Boomstick: He has the Tailsmobile for transport, and it can be equipped with cannons. The MX-4180 Electroplasmatic Capsulator can immobilize opponents in self-generated force fields. It activates by saying something smart; something stupid has the opposite effect. Wiz: Tails' Plane also comes in handy at times. Perhaps Tails' most potent and dangerous invention is the Reverse Polarizer, capable of reversing any force. Boomstick: Another major gadget is the Enerbeam. It's an energy tether used for combat, exploration or puzzle solving. All members of Team Sonic have one. Wiz: Tails also has a second Enerbeam that he can channel through his gloves. They also have an AVA, used for communication, as is the Communicator. The AVA can also detect stuff. Lastly, Team Sonic is also equipped with Hoverboards, for when needed. The last part of the Sonic Boom intro plays. Death Battle May 5, 213X, Bygone Island. Team Sonic Boom is in an abandoned part of the Village, relaxing. Knuckles looked around a bit, until he found a nest of eggs atop a chariot. Knuckles: Guys ! Look what I found ! Sonic, Amy, Tails and Sticks all look the eggs. Knuckles: Won't that make some great scrambled eggs ? Sonic: Yeah, you're right, but... Why do I feel we're gonna be in serious trouble after this ? Right then do the Angry Birds arrive. Red: HEY ! Stay off our eggs ! Sonic: HEY, calm down a bit, blunt tomato ! Red: You'll pay for this ! Both teams take a fighting stance. Sonic opens the fight with a somersault, landing in front of Red and punching him. The final punch creates a shockwave that slams Red backwards into one of the buildings. Chuck: Red ? You OK ? Chuck turns himself to Sonic and shoots lightning, but Sonic easily dodges. The hedgehog, however, is very shocked to see Chuck going on par with him, at equal speed. Chuck: You're not the only fast guy here ! The birds and Team Sonic (minus Sonic and Chuck) run at each other, trading blows. Sticks throws her boomerangs at several birds, but is surprised when Hal uses his boomerang power to catch her off guard. Sticks uses an Enerbeam to fling Hal around and around and ultimately throws him into a building. Hal, however, turns into Goldbite Grimlock. Sticks: What is THAT ? She turns around to punch Bomb, who tried to sneak up on her. Sticks: Those tricks won't work ! Sticks punches Bomb several times before uppercutting him backwards. She, however, doesn't notice Grimlock charging at her. Sticks turns around too late to see him coming. Sticks slaps him several times with her boomerang, but to no avail. Grimlock zaps her with a laser before electrifying her. Sticks kicks him once, but an angry Grimlock retaliates by biting down on her, slamming his jaw shut on her back. Sticks screams in agony, before closing her eyes and dying. Grimlock then drops her body, after which Sticks hits the ground on her front. STICKS DEFEATED ! Amy: Sticks ! No ! Amy jumps at Grimlock and slams her hammer down onto his skull, and repeats this once, ultimately creating a small crack. Amy jumps off as Grimlock slumps onto the floor. HAL DEFEATED ! Right after, however, Stella jumps at Amy, who enters Fire Mode to burn Stella. Bubbles comes to Stella's aid, however, and inflates herself, sending Amy flying into a wall. Knuckles jumps at Bubbles and punches him into the floor, before stomping on him, flattening the poor bird. BUBBLES DEFEATED ! Right after, however, Stella jumps at the wall and rictochets off against Amy, creating a small explosion. With Amy stunned, Stella blows a bubble. Amy gets caught in it and sees how the bubble levitates above a church. The Blues jump on a building and shoot plushes at the bubble, popping it. Amy falls downwards, screaming, before getting impaled on the flagpole. AMY DEFEATED ! Sonic, while constantly avoiding Chuck's rain, saw all of it and charges at Stella before spindashing into her. STELLA DEFEATED ! Meanwhile, Tails is attempting to hold his own against Matilda and Red. With his Electroplasmatic Capsulator, he traps Red, but Matilda shoots fireballs out of her butt at the machine, blowing it to shreds. Tails pulls out his Blaster and shoots a few lasers. Red narrowly avoids them all but two and yells at Tails, creating a small soundwave that topples him over. Tails resorts to flying, but Red puts down a King Sling. Matilda heals Red's wounds before launching herself above Tails and dropping an egg on him. The egg explodes in Tails' face, causing him to be launched into the floor, creating a massive crater. Tails' limp body bounces up one more time before hitting the ground. Knuckles notices Tails and runs over to him. His eyes are shut and he doesn't move. TAILS DEFEATED ! Knuckles: That's it ! Knuckles then jumps at the birds, punching them all out of his way. The Blues shoot Smoke Bombs and other explosives at him before turning into Prowl, but Knuckles jumps over the explosives and Prowl's attacks and punches the robot, causing it to explode and launch the triplets into a wall. THE BLUES DEFEATED ! Meanwhile, Sonic enters Ice Mode and freezes the ground, nearly causing Chuck to slip. He regains his balance though, and puts on his headband. Time flows slowly as Chuck hits Sonic constantly before striking him with lightning, causing Sonic to be electrocuted to death. SONIC DEFEATED ! Knuckles looks around him to see that he's the last one standing. Bomb, Chuck, Matilda, Red are now backed up by Terence, Silver and the Ice Bird. Knuckles, deciding it's finally time to get serious, charges at the birds, before punching Matilda into the sky, avoiding the Ice Bird and throwing Red into a tree. Red uses his mighty feathers to lock onto Knuckles, but he avoids the attack. Knuckles then charges his strongest punch and slams the ground so hard, it rips open, causing Terence to fall into a ravine and get stuck. However, Chuck blitzes at Knuckles and activates the Birdquake, worsening the situation. He then uses the Duck Spell, causing ducks to rain down. Knuckles avoids them and Silver attempting to crash down on him and punches her so hard, she dies from the impact. SILVER DEFEATED ! The same happens to the unfortunate Ice Bird, who shatters into glass pieces. ICE BIRD DEFEATED ! Red: Enough. That's it ! Matilda lands and causes a thunderstorm. Rain rains down as Red pulls out his sword and a hammer, ready for battle. Knuckles avoids all of Red's strikes, but electrifies himself when hitting Matilda, who was protected by a Lightning Shield from Chuck. Knuckles uses his Enerbeam to swing Red into Chuck, but Red recovers quickly and uses the Samba Bird power-up, throwing Knuckles into the air. Red: Bomb ! Now's your chance ! Bomb: Got it ! Bomb jumps over onto the slingshot and launches himself over to Knuckles before shooting electricity shockwaves at Knuckles. Knuckles is electrified, but recovers and tries to land a punch. Bomb avoids it, jumps at him and then explodes. Knuckles screams as he's incinerated by the explosion, before the thunderstorm finally ends. Bomb lands back down as ashes rain onto the floor. Chuck: Whew... that was rough. Results Boomstick: Well... at least Eggman can succeed now ! Wiz: Surprisingly, the Angry Birds triumphed over Team Sonic in most categories. Bomb is durable enough to survive his own explosions, which already puts his endurance up high. Chuck rivals Sonic in speed, while nearly all birds exceed everyone but possibly Knuckles in sheer power, able to burst through buildings ! Boomstick: The birds' power-ups and spells also meant a heavy threat for Team Sonic. The Mighty Creatures stomp them even harder. Also, while Terence didn't do much here, in an actual fight he'd beat the whole team with little effort. Wiz: Lastly, this really gets worse when Epic feats come into play. The birds' status attacks proved well enough to protect themselves against everything Team Sonic throws at them. Tails may have had the edge in intelligence and had the Reverse Polarizer, but it didn't really matter against a team that had a bigger and deadlier arsenal, lethal robot transformations, the Rage Chili that makes them even stronger and status effects. We didn't even use half of the birds' arsenal, but they don't even need half of it to beat Team Sonic Boom. Boomstick: Yeah, let's face it: Team Sonic went out with a BOOM ! Wiz: The winners are the Angry Birds. Polls NOTE: I WILL use feats and stuff from Angry Birds Epic, Transformers, Space, Star Wars and Toons. Who do you want to win ? Angry Birds Team Sonic Boom Who do you think will win ? Angry Birds Team Sonic Boom What do you prefer ? Angry Birds Toons Sonic Boom Did you like the Angry Birds movie ? Very much so It could've been better... Tell me, how bad is Rise of Lyric on a scale from 1 to 10 ? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Over 9000 Infinite Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016